


Flowers

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: A short vacation to the ember island.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 22





	Flowers

“Hey, Korra?” Asami asked softly, trying to call her girlfriend.  
Korra was playing with Naga in the pool of Sato’s mansion. Since there was nothing to do and Asami was working, she was spending her afternoon playing in the pool and making Naga do tricks in the water.   
But when Asami called her, her full attention went to her 

“Asami! Is there something wrong?” Quickly she went out of the pool and bended the water out of her body and hair. 

“ well actually. “ Asami sat down in one of the pool chairs, nodding. “The caretaker of my home in Ember island called me and there’s been a problem so I should be there. “ 

“ you have another home!?”

Asami laughed. “Yes. But that’s not important...what I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me. It would be for like two days but it’s a little vacation.” 

Korra grinned. The idea was amazing and they needed a vacation. Well not her because her days were very calm after everything that happened in the earth kingdom but Asami really needed them. 

“ Sure! It’s fantastic! When are we leaving?” 

“At night if it isn’t a problem.” 

“At all. I will just pack my things.” Korra kissed Asami on the lips and left the pool. 

Asami smiled at Naga. They were having a romantic vacation. It was a really short one but it was going to be amazing! And she missed that house. She loved those days back when she was a child when her family would go there. 

Korra was ready faster that she would have guessed, but to be honest they weren’t a lot of things to pack.   
They were going to the beach right? So she was packing some nice summer clothes.   
Asami had her things ready and when she entered their room, Korra was sitting in the bed playing with her backpack. 

“Are we ready?” She asked excitedly and Asami nodded.   
Their balloon was waiting for them. Korra jumped from the bed, grabbed their hands and they walked to the balloon. Asami loved seeing her so happy, especially after everything she had been through.   
The trio was short, they arrived at Asami’s house at midnight. 

“Wow Asami, this house is beautiful.” 

“Thank you. I’m curious about what the problem is.” 

“Didn’t the caretakers tell you?” 

“No. He said it was urgent and that he couldn’t quite explain over the phone.” 

“Odd. But okay.” 

“Yeah, same feeling.” The girls looked at each other with suspicion. That house was okay for years, what was happening now? And why couldn’t the caretaker simply tell her over the phone? It was weird.  
But they were so tired that both of them decided that they could wait a couple of hours for them to investigate. 

Korra hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head flossing her eyes. “Goodnight , Asami.” 

“Goodnight Korra.” 

⊰ 𖥸 ⊱

“My apologies miss Sato.” The caretaker was an old man with gentle green eyes. Korra decided that he wasn’t to be afraid of. He looked sincere. “I realized that I sounded a little mysterious over the phone and I may have worried you.” 

“A little bit it’s okay.” 

“Since I’ve been working for you, I’ve been taking care of the garden. Your father said that you and your mother loved it so I took special care for it.” 

Asami smiled melancholy thinking of her parents. It was true. Her mother and her really loved spending their days playing in the garden and she also played Pai sho with her father so it was a dear garden. 

“It was very dear to me, you are right.” 

Korra grabbed Asami’s hand, looking at her with compassionate eyes. She knew Asami was having a hard time at that moment so she decided to be there, quiet but supporting her. 

“Well, Miss Sato...I...I’ve never seen the jasmine bloom again. And I tried. Year after year, I thought it was dead but come to look at it.”

They followed that old man into the garden and when they arrived at the jasmine flower…Asami gasped. It was her mother’s favorite flower and hers too.

“Thank you so much for telling me, Akihiko. This is amazing and I thought there was a problem with the plumbing.” Asami was tearing up a little but not because she was sad. She was actually happy.  
This was a signal. They were with her after all.   
Asami cut a flower and put it on Korra’s hair. 

“Why don’t we go to the beach?” She asked and Korra smiled. 

“Yeah, lets go have a swim.” 

“Thank you for everything Akihiko...truly.” 

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Sato.” He bowed respectfully and went back to his job in the garden. 

Korra and Asami went to the beach. Korra made Teo surfing tables and teached Asami how to surf. It was hilarious at first but she managed to actually stand up.

“Go Asami go!” 

After that, they had a quick lunch and went to the town. It was a very nice place, full of colorful stuff and spicy food. Korra was loving it.   
She even bought some fire flecks for both of them. 

“You know? Avatar Aang expended sometime here.” 

“Oh yeah, over the fire lord home, right?” 

“Yes! I don’t remember a thing of course but Katara always told me it was such a nice home but well, I guess lord zuko had a hard time.” 

“I imagine. Do you want to see it for yourself? I know where it’s. My parents used to have parties there.”

Korra actually thought about that for a couple of minutes. “No.” She shook her head, leaving a little kiss on Asami’s cheek. “If we go, we wouldn’t have an excuse to come back.” 

Asami laughed and Korra followed her. It was such a fantastic day. It saddens her a little that it was going to be over really soon. They were leaving the day after that day.

“Okay but you need to tell me about those fancy’s parties.” 

“I don’t know a thing! I wasn’t invited I was just a little child” 

“Oh I’m sure you tried to go.” 

“Actually, I almost succeeded once.” 

“No!” 

“I swear! My mom thought I was sleeping but I was actually…” Asami started telling that old story about days of parties and mischievous behaviors.  
Korra laughed and commented how she would have tried to do something similar but she was always caught by her guards.   
That laughed all the way back to the house, talking about childhood memories that were kind of bittersweet yet they managed to laugh.   
Korra never thought she had a nice childhood being surrendered by guards but she had nice memories of her mom singing lullabies at night, her father telling stories about the spirits of the north and about his aunt, the spirit of the moon.   
It was a nice talk after all and an even better vacation. They should do that more and Korra was going to be very sure they actually went back to that house on that island. After all, that island had a lot of secrets to discover.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three ( vacation ) and we could say I put some day two ( physical touch ) of Korrasami week 2020.   
> Guys I loved this little one shot because I loved exploring a little bit of Asami’s childhood. 
> 
> Once again, title is inspired but a song in this case is flowers from hadestown.  
> Comments are appreciated!!


End file.
